


The Blond and the Blue

by PyrrhaIphis



Category: Velvet Goldmine, Vocaloid
Genre: Comedy, Eavesdropping, Gen, Misunderstandings, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 19:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyrrhaIphis/pseuds/PyrrhaIphis
Summary: Never trust what you hear through a door.  Len and Gakupo need to learn this lesson.  (Or someone should suggest that Miku and Rin need to be more careful what they say while squeeing.)I was trying to come up with a fic to fulfill the NaNo gift request for Yemi_HIkari when I was attacked by this plot bunny and had to write it down. ;)The odd thing is, until that plot bunny came along, I'd have called it practically sacrilege to combine these two fandoms...





	The Blond and the Blue

**Author's Note:**

> For those Vocaloid fans who don't know "Velvet Goldmine," this YouTube video will show you the part that's most important for this fic: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ETC5CG4tpAI

            A beautiful spring day, a spreading sakura tree, a bit of saké, and a bento of fried eggplant:  life simply couldn’t get any better.  Gakupo leaned back against the tree to savor this ideal day.

            True to the fleeting beauty of his surroundings, the peace didn’t last long.  Running footsteps soon came thundering towards him.  Gakupo lazily opened one eye to see what the trouble was.  Len-kun was running along the nearby footpath, eyes wild and cheeks flushed.

            “What seems to be the trouble, Len-kun?” Gakupo asked, sitting up again.  “Did Rin-chan roll over your keytar with her steamroller again?”

            Len-kun shook his head, and babbled incoherently for a moment, then stopped, and smiled shyly.  “Um, you know a lot about girls, right, Gakupo-san?”

            “I like to think so.”  Even if his love life didn’t quite support that notion…  “What seems to be the trouble?”

            “I was just, um, walking down the hall, and I heard squealing from Rin’s room.  I wasn’t listening at the door, honest!”  The boy fidgeted uncomfortably.  “She and Miku were talking and laughing and…”  He smiled, with a little blush.  “Do you think I’d look better with my hair loose?”

            “Your hair…?”

            “Instead of in this ponytail,” Len-kun explained, turning his head to show off the low, stubby, little ponytail.

            Gakupo frowned, running his fingers through his long purple hair.  Was the boy saying _he_ shouldn’t keep his hair tied up in a ponytail?  He would look uncomfortably girlish if it was loose.  “What brings up such a question, Len-kun?”

            “Oh, um, Miku and Rin were talking, and they were saying something about how much better it looked down.”  He let loose a childish grin.  “Imagine it!  Maybe if I let it down, Miku will tell me to my face that I look wild and sexy…!”

            Gakupo nearly choked on his saké.  “Are you certain they were speaking about _you_ , Len-kun?”

            “You know any other singers with short blond ponytails?”

            “Maybe Neru-san cut her hair.”

            Len-kun scowled.  “Rin doesn’t like girls.”

            Gakupo shrugged.  “At your age, a little experimentation is only to be expected.”

            “Not from my sister!”

            Gakupo sighed.  “Yes, yes, of course not.”  Reluctantly, he got to his feet.  “Shall I go and speak to them about this?”

            “Yeah…maybe you can subtly ask Miku if she’d like to go on a date with me!”

            “I will see what I can do.”  Gakupo shook his head as he walked off towards the twins’ house.  It was hard to imagine a situation in which Miku-san would want to date a boy several years younger than herself—particularly such an immature one—but there was no harm in seeing what was going on.  Normally, he wouldn’t have lowered himself to intrude on this sort of thing, but how could he stand back and let Len-kun walk into such a terrible misunderstanding and get his poor young heart broken?

            Since Len-kun had left the door standing open when he ran outside, Gakupo didn’t need to knock.  His sock-clad feet made almost no noise as he walked down the hallways, listening for the sounds of girlish laughter.  It didn’t take him long to find the girls, though it was not laughter he heard, but—as Len-kun had said—squeals of delight.

            “He’s so _dreamy_!” Rin-chan sighed, as Gakupo drew near the door.  “Watching all that blond hair flail around is so exciting!”

            “It’s the blue hair that thrills _me_ ,” Miku-san said.

            So Miku-san really did have an infatuation with Kaito-san?  Everyone had claimed that was the case for years, but Gakupo had long since dismissed it as idle gossip.  Especially since Miku-san tended to ignore Kaito-san half the time…

            “Oh, no, not at all!  He’s so artificial!  I like his voice, though.”

            “But when they kissed!”

            Kissed?!

            “Eeeeeee!  That’s the best part!” Rin-chan squealed, her voice pitching up almost an octave.

            “Isn’t it?!” Miku-san’s voice was just as high—if not higher.  “Let’s scroll the video back and watch that part again!”

            As the girls on the other side of the door started chattering excitedly, Gakupo hastily made his way back out of the Kagamine household.  This was a serious matter, clearly.  While Kaito-san and Len-kun had occasionally been asked by producers to record songs of a romantic nature, it was Gakupo’s understanding that they had never actually been expected to kiss one another.  So long as it was an artificial kiss on camera, that was acceptable, but if a man of Kaito-san’s age was kissing a boy as young as Len-kun off-camera…no, that would not do.

            After a moment’s hesitation, he bypassed the park and headed towards Kaito-san’s apartment to confront him directly.  Gakupo didn’t want to interfere in others’ private lives, but he couldn’t overlook potential crimes of such magnitude.

            Besides, if Kaito-san was locked away, then Meiko-san would be available…

 

***

 

            “The world is changed because you are made of ivory and gold.  The curves of your lips rewrite history.”

            Two masculine pairs of lips pressed together on the video screen, parted, sucking lightly, lip against lip.

            Rin let out a contented sigh.  Who knew it could be so amazing to watch two men kissing?  In the chair next to her, Miku giggled.

            “Brian Slade is a _god_ ,” she exclaimed as the kiss on the video ended.

            “No way!” Rin said, shaking her head.  “Curt Wild is the divine one!  He’s so gorgeous I could just die!”  She laughed, and turned to look at Miku.  “Hey, let’s write them fan letters!  Maybe they’d appear in a video with us!”

            Miku looked at her with a heart-broken expression.  “Rin, sweetie, these videos were shot in the 1970s.  They’re old men now.”

            “R-really?”  Rin looked back at the computer screen.  According to YouTube, the video was posted in 2009.  That wasn’t so long ago!  But scrolling down the poster’s notes, it _did_ say it was footage originally shot in 1973.  Her lower lip trembled a bit at the idea of her brand new idol being all old and gross.  “W-well…um…let’s have a tribute concert instead, then!” she exclaimed, as the idea struck her.  “We can dress up as them and perform their songs so everyone else will discover how awesome they are!”

            “Ooh, that’s a great idea!” Miku agreed.  “Brian’s style would look great on me!  I could wear a short wig and totally rock that green outfit—ooh, or the blue and purple one!”

            Rin nodded, jumping up off her chair in excitement.  “And I’ll dress as Curt and wear all gold leather, and have my hair loose—no barrettes even!—and thick eyeliner and black nail polish!”

            “And we could kiss on stage,” Miku added, snaking her hand out towards Rin.

            Rin jumped backwards.  “Oh, no, not again!  I told you and Luka-nee-san to keep your hands to yourselves!  I have a rocket, and I _will_ use it!”

            “It’d just be part of the show,” Miku promised.

            “I wasn’t programmed yesterday, Miku.”

            Miku sighed sadly.  “Well, you can’t blame me for trying.”

            “Yes, I can.”

            “But you’re just so _cute_!”

            Rin grimaced and shook her head.  “Forget that.  Let’s talk about the concert.”

            “Okay!”

            “Who else should we get involved?”  Rin tilted her head to one side, thinking.  “Who’s good at guitar?  We need guitarists and a drummer.”

            “Luka’s terrific at guitar.”

            “Is she?”  Rin couldn’t remember ever seeing Luka playing a guitar for real…

            “Do we want to go all female, since their band was all male?” Miku suggested.  “Meiko-nee-san can play drums.  Haku, too, I think.”

            Rin nodded, crossing her arms determinedly.  “Let’s get everyone together and start planning the concert,” she announced.  “But let’s keep it a secret from everyone who isn’t going to be on stage with us.  So they’ll be extra surprised by how amazing it all is.”

            Miku agreed excitedly, and soon the two girls were hurrying out of the house to look for the others and plan their concert.

            In passing, Rin noticed a police car in front of Kaito-san’s house, but she didn’t pay it much attention.  It was probably just a routine patrol.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm a fan of "Rin-chan Now!" And for whatever reason, I see Gakupo as being formal enough to use honorifics even inside his head.
> 
> Admittedly, I slightly cheated here, since Curt's hair isn't bleached for the circus scene, and Brian's isn't blue yet, but they're probably watching a compilation video or something....
> 
> I wouldn't want to hear the concert Rin and Miku are planning at the end, 'cause I don't usually care for Vocaloid covers of songs originally performed by people (except a few anime theme songs), but I'd love to see them all in costume. :) Rin would look awesome in Curt's outfit from the circus, Miku in Brian's outfit from "The Ballad of Maxwell Demon", Meiko in Brian's outfit from "Baby's On FIre" (with something keeping her breasts covered, naturally), Luka in Jack Fairy's outfit from the opening of the Death of Glitter concert, Haku in Brian's outfit from the circus, Neru in Curt's outfit (with jacket) from the Death of Glitter concert...


End file.
